


I'm the Bad Guy

by RandomlySane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: "Cinzel" is from there, Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe- Storyshift!Fell, Anti-Harmen, AxE, Blue - Freeform, Coffee, Crooks - Freeform, Edge - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings that caused it, OP Reader, Red - Freeform, Stretch, Wine, black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySane/pseuds/RandomlySane
Summary: You see, the thing about beingbad... it's simply just really fun. Not that you're a genuinely bad person, it's just really fun pissing off skeletons who are at fault for bringing you to their world.Especially when they decided to try and force their stupid rules upon you.*LV ???*You're too weak....The person in front of him smiled, calling herself "Cinzel", easily distinguishing herself from you- (Well, you from their own world.) Tilting her head back as she looked across the room."Damn, you're really, reallyweak."
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 172





	I'm the Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [THE ALPHA TIMELINE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743544) by [Sh33tMeDead336](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh33tMeDead336/pseuds/Sh33tMeDead336). 
  * Inspired by [Kick Em To The Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257164) by [Tia_Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Bites/pseuds/Tia_Bites). 
  * Inspired by [Antagonistic Tendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232330) by [Sh33tMeDead336](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh33tMeDead336/pseuds/Sh33tMeDead336). 



[The Perspective of (Y/N)]

The rain poured and in the end, you were **_LATE._ **

Letting out a frustrated groan as you push more magic in your hoverboard, not caring for the fact that you’re going to be breaking some stupid speed limit and will be getting a ticket later on, as you rushed over to the lab.

You ignore the startled looks of some of the people you flew over, feeling guilty for accidentally knocking over someone’s umbrella, but it was necessary. (Not really, you remembered that dude from one of the anti-magic protests.)

Grinning at the sight of the lab, you hasten your pace straight to the sliding door. This was all Chara’s fault, why the heck did they think it was a good idea to-

You face plant against the sliding door. 

“Wha…?” Blinking once at the locked sliding door and then blinking again at the blood on the glass panel from your new bloody but not broken nose. 

**“WHY IS THE DOOR LOCKED?!”** Your scream muffled from the rain that already soaked you from the core as your eyes locked on to a fallen paper saying to enter through one of the other doors. 

And then a sigh, “No one better has seen that. It’s way too tragic-”

Without warning, there’s a rise of magic in the air, and Sans popped onto the other side of the door with an amused smirk on his face promptly shutting you up. 

Sans dressed in an ironed white button-up, the first few buttons were undone showing the skeleton’s collar bone, black slacks with polished shoes, and the only hint of purple was the hand made bracelet on his left wrist. White eye lights roamed your form in amusement and Sans smiled when his eyes landed on the matching ring on your finger.

“That was tragic, love.”

_God, what have you ever done to deserve this?_

The skeleton waved the remote for the door in front of your face, _clearly_ enjoying your suffering, “All of us were worried because you were late. Thanks to Papy’s _amazing_ judgment we watched the cameras and saw your little _incident_. Of course, I’m here to help my precious wife out. ”

Your husband smiled wider as he opened the door and not even bothering to hide his laugh, “I do believe it is best if you get a new set of clothes. The white clothes aren’t really appropriate for public appearances after all that rain.”

The _embarrassment_.

Throwing your arms up as a surrender, you managed to grumble about how there was something wrong with your hoverboard and you were too tired that caused the accident as he handed the spare clothes to you. (Sans snorts at your glare.) 

“Ugh. How long do you think the others will wait?”

The King of Monsters quirked his nonexistent brow, “Well if you don’t want Toriel on your case for making Asgore wait, I’m sure we can take about two minutes.”

“That’s nice to know. Such a lovely time limit.” You say with the roll of your eyes performing a quick equip with the clothes before Sans teleported with you to the others.

Chara gave you a small wave, before snickering alongside their brother as they replayed the scene of you face slamming into the sliding door in slow motion.

_Brats._

Asgore ignored your recent incident, ‘ _bless his soul,’_ and instead gestured towards the machine. 

“So, this is the one.”

Hopefully, when this thing is finally gone, we can celebrate erasing past mista-

* * *

[The Perspective of (Y/N) ~~???~~ ]

You’re on the floor of some unknown place, kidnapped, and the only thought you have is:

Would they ever learn?

~~_(What were you doing? Why aren’t you at the meeti? WaHT MeEtING?)_ ~~

The answer was an immediate ‘ _No_.’

Optimistically, you’ll finish up here to get dinner ready. 

It was easy to recognize their first mistake and it was just as laughable. Because who in the world would ever be stupid enough to kidnap you, not put any restraints on, and then decide to enter an argument right in front of you about what to do.

Really.

The whole situation was **_insulting_**.

Staying perfectly “unconscious” as you listen to the angry monster yelling something about wrong with your LV after performing a check, which is surprising that he can do a check out of an encounter. 

That ability isn’t common, but it isn't exactly rare either.

Though if anything can be drawn from their arguments, it almost seems as if they didn’t even know who you _are_. 

“Red, You Can’t Just Kill This Human Version Of Our Own Human Because Of The Amount Of Love They Have! What If Their World Is Similar To Yours Or Axe’s?!” One of the monsters said, seemingly trying to whisper but failing miserably.

…

Huh.

You weren’t expecting that.

* * *

[The Perspective of ~~Sans~~ Red]

> _Him?_

The day was going fine. Better than usual, you were gone for a week and couldn’t bother him. He tried to spend time with Blair, but then Classic said that they had to work on the machine because they almost got it to activate.

Then another version of you popped up inside the living room where, surprisingly, the others were at. 

Sans glared at his counterpart. Of course, the idiotic imbecile wouldn't understand a single thing and would preach about forgiveness.

_Far too **weak**_?

Blue looked like a complete idiot too scared to go near the woman who looked exactly like you but was still set on protecting you along with the original _Papyrus_ and freakshow “Crooks _._ ” He doesn’t even know why they’re protecting another version that looks like _you_ of all people.

His brother’s scowl deepened, “WELL IF YOU WON’T TAKE THE PROPER ACTIONS THAN I WILL!” Instantly materializing several bones in the air making it clear that it’s time to get rid of the enemy-

It all happened at once.

Crooks summoned a large bone to protect the other you.

Axe instantly teleported behind him, cleaver raised, just as he was about to support his brother. 

Black and Mutt instantly guarded each other just as Classic and Stretch teleported to their brothers.

Wine was still taking a sip of his _goddamn_ wine (HA!) and his brother lazily opened his eyes as if watching some quality entertainment

Then the other you was gone. 

Sans eyes widened as his brother cursed, “WHAT THE-”

_“Isn’t this surprising?”_

> _-The Past?-_

  
  


_Sans shrugged, gold tooth gleaming as he shot the HUMAN a smile. ‘Frisk’ stood in front of him in the judgment hall, a smile on their face despite the hate behind those red eyes._

_“i don’t know what yer talkin ‘bout. surprising? i may be a lazy bag of bones but could i miss this?”_

_‘Frisk’ smiles wider, opening their arms wide to gesture around the room, “Look at where we’re at,_ Sans! _You were supposed to help Frisk get here! Help Frisk live so we could_ _finally_ _get our HAPPY ENDING! But for some reason, despite Frisk’s faith that you’ll come through with your_ _promise_ _and help them-”_

_The HUMAN, (Not Frisk, this could never be Frisk), glared. Red eyes filled with hate, stopped for a moment before giving him a grim smile._

_“So, imagine my surprise that all it took for you to take action is_ ** _killing everyone instead of dying!_ ** _”_

_- The Present- _

Everyone froze at _your_ voice that resounded throughout the room mockingly, but he couldn’t even bring himself to follow his instincts to _run_ because the room was suffocating in magic. 

Magic that promised to **kill**.

When was the last time they felt something as strong as that? ~~_AlmOst LiKE ChAra_ ~~

Sans wouldn’t have registered the fact that the lights broke if it wasn’t from the fact that some glass had scratched his brother’s shoulder, promptly making him move. 

Papyrus roared and ~~_you_ ~~ she smiled.

His brother dashed towards _‘_ ~~_you_ ~~ _’_ her who somehow teleported on the couch next to Wine as he summoning larger and stronger bones to impale _‘_ ~~_you_ ~~’ her. Papyrus jumped over the Axe who looked like he was in shock and brought his hand down-

_‘(Y/N)’_ only grinned, bringing up her hand and performed a flick-

Papyrus crashed into the wall as if a truck ran him over, magic eye extinguished and Sans yelled, “PAPS-!”

How could this thing be another version of you?

The woman clicked her tongue and finally released her magic and _allowed_ them to move, _“If I didn’t know any better, I would think that you guys think **I’m the bad guy**.”_

_‘(Y/N)’_ crossed her legs and smiled, voice way too casual, “You know, despite the fact that someone was planning on killing me in my sleep. It’s so very scary listening in on an argument about dusting me that I couldn’t move!-”

She was awake the entire time.

“-But then I heard something about alternate versions and figured that this must be the multiverse theory!-”

She laughed.

“-That’s why I said that it was surprising.” She waved her hand before pointing to herself with a smile, “Just call me Cinzel-”

Acting as if taking out one of the strongest monsters in the room as if nothing. (In the back of his mind, he registered the fact that Wine had mumbled something about being smart since the beginning)

“-and if you don’t mind me asking… **_W h o s h o u l d I b l a m e f o r t h i s?_ **”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please comment _**"Kudos"**_ or give your own personal comment! Thank you! 
> 
> [Please comment on any grammar mistakes and if you have any questions, I'll be glad to set some things right.]
> 
> Discord: https://discord.gg/xCHr3SR
> 
> Tumblr: someone-ev


End file.
